Eyck
Eyck's Dead Palooza is an annual festival held in Orlando, Florida to commemorate the apocryphal demise via streetsweeper of a cruel, malevolent landbaron Named Droonkfurt Eyck who established himself in the days when Orlando was primarily orange groves. It's said that he helped convince his legendary associate, John C. Relentless, to headquarter his burgeoning film studio in Orlando. An economic symbiosis was established between the two men and their enterprises, and Eycke was elected mayor of Orlando for four successive terms in heavily disputed elections. He was ornery, mean, and rotten and little loved by his constituents, but sickeningly wealthy. After an altercation with a butcher nicknamed "Fatty" resulted in the latter's knocking Eycke's pocketbook into the street, Eycke was fatally run down by the fateful streetsweeper. In the Ensuing legal tumult in which Eycke's estate was disbursed, his will was found to possess a strange clause indicating that at the downtown Orlando 1st 3rd 6th Regional Bank was a deposit box containing a second will, including the deeds to numerous local holdings and a trove of indescribable treasure to be distributed to worthy organizations in the community, and provisions for holding a lottery to determine who would inherit the remainder of the vast Eycke estate. The clause stipulated, however, that the safety deposit box was not to be opened until 20 years from Eycke's death. Duly, a score of years passed and excitement began to build as the fated day drew near on which the box was to be opened. The day arrived and it was found that the box possessed 7 wisdom teeth, the dessicated remains of a wheel of camembert, a copy of Garganua and Pantagruel, an urn filled with ashes, and a single sheet of paper indicating in a meandering scrawl that this was all to be left to the local orphanage. Fury is the word that best sums up public sentiment upon this hearing. Effigies of Eycke were made and burned in the street and his grave was defiled. Order had to be reasserted, so the day was declared a holiday, and, to prevent further vandalism and unrest, a public ceremony was established for effigy burning in the park with a significant police presence. A vain, cruel, fatuous, and erratic man, Eyck nevertheless had a profound impact on the city. What became of the vast wealth he amassed is yet unknown and is likely to remain a mystery. The Eyck Mansion The Manor that became known as Friar Goat's Hall was another source of local legend. Little is known of its previous owners of the renovated cracker home either before, during, and after Eyck's habitation there. Eyck's peculiar company and habits did nothing to allay concerns over devilish parctices on and around the grounds. It was declared a historic site in 1981, though funding was cut and within a few years, most of the manor was closed to public view. Rumor persists of strange hapenings at the manor at night. Category:Character Category:Event Category:Orlando Resident Category:Male Category:Earth Resident Category:The Hoppity and Bee Show